A large number of different topics have been studied in the general field of free energy transduction. The most important areas in which progress has been made are the study of oscillations in microtubule growth dynamics, the role of kinesin in fast axonal transport, free energy transduction by random fluctuations, proton pumping in oxidative phosphorylation, cooperativity in viral fusion, dynamic interactions between electric fields and membrane enzymes, and free energy coupling and the Magainin-2 antibiotic action.